


The wolf and the dragon

by Wicked_Wicka08



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wicka08/pseuds/Wicked_Wicka08
Summary: This is smut for my dragonborn Samirithia and Vilkas...basically they do the nasty for the first time.UwU.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The wolf and the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For reference idk how to post pics here so ima give a description of my db Samirithia.
> 
> Shes a nord who has dark red hair,her hair is similar to serana's but more braids including the bottom layer being left long but put in a thicc braid,brown eyes,pale freckled skin and that one face paint over one eye that looks like dragon claw marks in dark orange. UwU enjoy!!!!💖✨😅

Night has fallen,the moon is full and among the many sounds of the night is the sound of a horses hooves heavily hitting the ground at the behest of his moody rider.

Vilkas urges his stead to move faster with the gentle kick of his heels even if he's not feeling particularly gentle what with the current events of this evening and all he wants right now is to get back to Sam whos currently safely tucked away at the cabin that he and now Sam only know about.Vilkas grunts still in disbelief that Skjor and Aela would dare go behind the rest of circles backs in an attempt to turn Sam into a werewolf,they're lucky he doesn't take this shit straight to Kodlak and the only reason he hasn't is because the old man has become frail with the brain rot currently ravaging his body.

"Tsk,Damn those idiots!"Vilkas grouses to no one in particular.

Vilkas was tempted to turn back around and throttle those two but instead kept moving forward toward the cabin,toward Sam...

Vilkas sighs trying to clear his mind,he doesn't like being agitated around Sam.He never thought he'd ever care about keeping his anger in check but Sam just seems to have that effect on him.He wonders what she's up to right now,maybe she's reading,gods she always looks so alluring when she's reading or fighting or sparing, there's no in between,he's never been more enamored with someone before in his life...He just can't seem to get her off his mind,he had let her go once before but this time...now that shes dropped back into his life...he couldn't imagine life without her.

Vilkas slows his his horse as he approaches the the road to the cabin,he sees the candlelight in the distance. "Is she still awake?"he wonders.His horse comes to a stop at the front of the cabin and Vilkas slides off the saddle with ease and ties the reigns to the railing of the porch then proceeds to enter.

It's warm,cozy and softly lit on the inside and Vilkas breaths a sigh of relief as he begins to remove his armor.Once he's down to his underclothes he slips into the bedroom to find Sam laying in his bed resting...

Vilkas is so utterly entranced with seeing her form rising and falling with every breath she takes and the peaceful expression on her sleeping face is so beautiful,Vilkas doesn't know what he did to deserve her but dammit he's going to spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

Vilkas still has no idea how she managed to wrap herself around his heart so quickly but she did and he wouldn't have it any other way...Gods must she be so captivating?Must the candlelight frame her features so perfectly?Sam has no idea what she does to him does she?

It's not just her physical beauty that has him feeling this way either,it's her skills as a warrior and her sense honor as well as her determination and strive to persevere no matter the hardship she may face.

Sam suddenly shifts onto her other side causing the blanket to shift down her waist revealing to him that she's sleeping in the nude...her scared back on display for him to see.He takes in a breath catching her scent along with it and he can feel his wolf rise to the surface,he wants her,bad and he can feel the beast within urging him to take what it believes to theirs. 

"OURS." Vilkas bares his teeth at the beast."MINE." He growls out.

Vilkas is so caught up with leashing his wolf he failed to notice movement from Sams position on the bed

"Vilkas?"inquires an unusually timid voice that snaps Vilkas out of his internal dialogue."Sam." He answers calmly.

Sam has a blush on her freckled face and the blanket up to her chest but she holds eye contact with him.

"What happened?With Skjor and Aela i mean..."  
Vilkas grunts"I gave them an earful and nothing more,though im starting to rethink my decision on weather or not to bring this to Kodlaks attention."

Sam sighs,"I wouldn't,not with the harbingers condition worsening...he should be as peaceful and comfortable as we can make him in this time..."

Vilkas nods in affirmation,eyes downcast,"I know,i know,it's just that i don't like keeping things from the old man..." 

"Come,lay down."Sam says as she pats the spot beside her in the bed."Are you sure?" He has to ask.

"Aye,you look sad and in need of comfort and 'sides you know i give damned good cuddles."

Vilkas snorts but slides into the bed regardless,she pulls his head down to her chest no longer caring for her nakedness and cradles his head and begins to run her fingers through his dark hair.Vilkas hums at the attention and closes his eyes and then he feels her place a kiss on his brow and he can't help but grip her waist tightly afriad to loose her if he lets go.They stay like that for a while when suddenly Sam lets out a giggle.

"You better not be laughing at me woman." He grouses.  
Sam laughs and says"Im not laughing at you,ya grump,your chin stubble keeps tickling me!" Vilkas snorts then proceeds to rubs his face between her bare breast causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"V-Vilkas!You Arsseeeee!!!!Eeeeeeeck!!!" Sam exclaims and Vilkas can only laugh while she attempts to slip from his grasp but of course he's not having any of that,though she manages to roll on her side before he has his arms around her waist in an unbreakable grip and his face burried in her neck.

Vilkas breathes her scent in again and feels himself begin to harden and judging from her cute squeak,she does to...Vilkas can't take it any more, he has to act,so he nips her ear,savors her gasp and asks huskily"Samirithia...let me have you." 

Vilkas can hear her little heart speed up at his inquiry but waits patiently for an answer all the same.

"I-i...V-Vilkas i...want to,but I-I'm scared...It's just that I've never...been with a m-man before..." She admits timidly.Vilkas smiles and holds her tighter to give comfort.

"I know your scared but your safe with me and i promise ill take it slow and if it gets to be too much we'll stop."Sam bites her lip in thought then nods in affirmation."O-okay...I trust you,just tell me what i have to do." Vilkas chuckles breathily,"You don't have to do anything,just relax and allow me to make you feel   
good."

Vilkas pulls Sam beneath him and removes his tunic then leans in and lands a kiss on her forehead then her eyelids down to her chin and finally he captures her lips with his own.He kisses her deeply exploring her every inch of her mouth with his skilled tongue,he can feel her moans vibrating against his own mouth before a lack of air separates them.

Vilkas moves back behind her ear only to leave a trail of fire down to her neck leaving marks all the while,enjoying to sound of Sam's sharp intakes of breath,he only stops once he reaches the valley between her full breasts.

Sam has never felt anything like what Vilkas was making her feel at this moment.She'd never been this aware of herself as woman up until tonight,it was daunting but she felt so amazing and beautiful and loved.She can feel her breasts heaving with every breath she takes and when Vilkas palms one in his rough hand she feels her hips rutt into his becoming very aware of the large erection in his trousers,she daringly rubs her hand along him and feels the growl reverberate in his chest,she makes eye contact just as he takes the nipple of her other breast into his mouth and sucks strongly causing her to moan aloud.

Vilkas has never heard music as sweet as hers and he groans into her chest as he slides his hand from her other breast down her stomach into to the dark red curls at the apex of her thighs he brings his mouth back up to her ear and gruffly says,"By the gods,your wet and it's all for me.mmhhhhn." Sam can only blush harder as he slides his finger over her slick entrance and then slowly pushes it into her causing her to gasp and then he adds another and she arches her back wanting,needing more and Vilkas certainly gives her more as he suddenly pulls his fingers out and then promptly shoves them back in making Sam scream, Vilkas laughs as she writhes from the pleassure.

"Your so wet and sensitive."hes says then removes his fingers once again but this time to taste her on them.

"Mmmnn,and you taste so fucking good...I'm going to devour you..." And he does.making his way down her body he pulls her legs over his broad shoulders lowers his head and takes a swipe with his tongue over her drenched pussy making her sing.It only spurs him on as he thrusts his tounge into her tight entrance causeing her to scream and pull on his hair and he eats her out.

The movement of her hips makes him growl and it vibrates in her cunt as she cums from the onslaught of his mouth.Vilkas wipes his mouth then blankets her body with own his pants long since being kicked off to free his aching cock.

"Are you sure?" Vilkas asks one final time to which Sam nods "Y-yes...take me Vilkas." He smiles and places a gentle kiss to her lips before lining himself up with her entrace.Vilkas slowly pushes the tip of his cock into her causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Y-your too big!" He stops to let her adjust."shhhh,it's okay,don't panic just try to relax."He kisses her temple,"You'll take me."

Sam began relaxing slowly but surely,all the while Vilkas whispered word of comfort and encouragement till she was ready.

Vilkas began to push in further meeting with her thin barrier.In that moment they joined foreheads and looked eachother in the eyes as he took her with a sharp surge of his hips.She cried out as she threw her arms around his neck to breath through the pain.Vilkas kissed the tears from her eyes and mumbled sweet nothings to her till she finally calmed down enough to contine.

It was taking alot of self control that was quickly slipping from his grasp not to fuck her like an animal and fuck was she tight...Vilkas took a deep breath then drew his hips back than buried himself all the way to hilt back within her causing her scream and vilkas exclaimed"Ye gods!Your so fucking tight!" Sam could only cry out his name as he began thrust again and again and again within her.

Sam has never heard Vilkas curse so much before and it oddly turned her on even more.She couldn't help but to try and match his pace as he began to get faster and rougher.Sam was on fire,she never felt anything like this in her life.She began to feel herself reaching her end and so could Vilkas... 

"Cum for me!"he growled out and she did.

Sam's back arched with her orgasm as she screamed Vilkas's name to the heaven's throwing him over the edge with her making him roar as came deep inside her,filling her to brim...

Sam and Vilkas lay side by side staring at the ceiling in awe of the earth shattering sex they'd just had.Sam rolled onto his chest resting her head under his chin, sighing in bliss at the close proximity of her lover.

Vilkas chuckles,"You know,i don't think im a bed." Sam giggles out,"sure you are,just a hairy,musclely bed." Vilkas snorts at her goofyness then delcares"I love you,Samirithia..." Sams blushes,"I love you too,more then anything in this world." Vilkas can feel his heart stutter but continues saying,"Marry me..."

Sam shoots upward in his lap squeaking out,"WHAT?!?!" Vilkas just smiles and repeats himself,"Marry me." Sam can feel her eyes sting from the tears threatening to escape them but grabs his face all the same and plants a kiss on his mouth while whispering,"Yes.yes.absolutely yes!"

They spent the rest of the night making love and holding eachother....and just basking in the joy of being together.


End file.
